New Love
by ariel's atlantica
Summary: Sequel to "Stormy Skies." Rainbow Brite and Brian are finally calling themselves a couple. But Murky and Lurky capture Starlite for a powerful woman named Cytherea, who wants him for herself. Can Rainbow and her friends save him in time?


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**__ I've gotten good feedback from this, so I think I'll keep it going! I've done much more extensive research on RB so I think I've got my information and spelling and whatnot down-packed. If there's something wrong with the new evil woman's character, let me know in your reviews. I might've made her sound really big, but she's not; she's like the size of the Princess in the "Star Stealer" movie (the Princess was like three times taller than Murky, haha). Thanks, and _enjoy_! As always, R&R!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own nor am I affiliated with Rainbow Brite® in any way. I also do not own or have any affiliation with DIC™ or Hallmark™. This story was created based on characters created by Hallmark™. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_**SUMMARY:**__ Sequel to "Stormy Skies." Rainbow is still feeling that pesky attraction to Brian. How to deal with it, Rainbow doesn't know. On top of this, Murky and Lurky are (as usual) up to no good. Not only this, but Murky meets Cytherea; she heard about the magnificent horse Starlite and she wants him for her own. Can Rainbow, Starlite, and the Color Kids save their home and the Earth and stop Murky once and for all?_

* * *

**NEW LOVE**

The sun was rising in Rainbow Land, making the water in the Rainbow River sparkle and shine. Rainbow Brite blinked the sleep out of her eyes, softly petted Puppy Brite who was asleep next to her, and got ready to greet the day. Twink, her Sprite, was still snoring in his hammock near the roof of the Color Castle. Deciding everyone needed to wake up for spring, she decided to set off everyone's alarm clocks. Twink awoke with a start and nearly fell down the rainbow poll shaft.

"Rainbow, isn't there a better way to wake us up?" Twink asked, his heart still beating a thousand times a minute.

"Sorry I startled you Twink, but we've got work to do! It's spring and the Earth needs its spring colors! And Rainbow Land needs its spring cleaning," Rainbow said.

"You're right! It's time to spread color and joy on Earth!" Twink squealed.

It was her quest—bestowed upon her long ago, Rainbow Brite vowed to keep the universe bright and beautiful. As soon as Rainbow and Twink gathered enough Star Sprinkles, Rainbow called for Starlite and they headed to the Earth. They left the Color Kids in charge, making sure everyone did their part in welcoming spring. By coincidence or otherwise Rainbow usually ended up in her friend Brian's part of the world, so she decided to greet him while he was on his usual paper route.

Brian was part of the reason Rainbow enjoyed her trips to Earth so much. Of course it was a beautiful place with all sorts of wonderful people, but Rainbow didn't interact with many of them. Rainbow Brite was not lonely, but connecting to someone from a different place strongly appealed to her other-worldly nature. Part of her attraction to Brian came from him being from Earth, but a lot of it came from him being so nice and so willing to help. It didn't hurt that was cute too.

The last time Brian came to Rainbow Land, it was a complete surprise for Rainbow Brite. Rainbow obviously wanted him to visit, and she seized her chance to get him alone and spend some quality time together. Her infatuation with him was obvious, and it even seemed Brian felt some attraction to her.

"Hi, Brian!" Rainbow exclaimed as she blew a magic kiss his way.

"Hi, Rainbow!" Brian shouted up to her, happy to see her. The kiss landed on his left cheek and he blushed the color of Tickled Pink.

"How've you been?" Rainbow asked.

"I've been okay. I just got captain of my school's baseball team!" Brian said excitedly.

"Oh, Brian that's wonderful!"

"It's pretty cool, I guess," Brian said, becoming redder than the Star Sprinkles Twink carried.

"So, how'd you like to come back with me to Rainbow Land?" Rainbow asked.

"You mean…permanently?" Brian asked excitedly.

"No, silly. I wouldn't want to take you away from your world. Just for a visit!"

"Oh, okay! I'd love to. Let me finish delivering these first, I only have a few more to go," Brian said referring to nine newspapers rolled up in a metal basket attached to his bike.

Rainbow helped him toss the last nine newspapers at the last nine doorsteps, and then Brian stored his bike in his garage. Brian loved going to Rainbow Land, and he loved spending time with Rainbow. He hardly ever got to see the place for graduating to high school. A lot more had happened to Brian since aging to 14; his body began to stretch and his arms and abs were slightly more tone. The only thing that hadn't changed was the baby blue sweater with the "11" on the front. Brian still wore it religiously.

So Brian, Rainbow, Twink, and Starlite then made their way back to Rainbow Land. But what they didn't know was that Murky Dismal and his assistant Lurky were busy in The Pits imaginatively plotting more evil ways to rid the universe of all color.

* * *

**IN THE PITS**

* * *

"What are you messing around for, marshmallow brain? Go grab that bottle!" Murky screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, Murky," Lurky obeyed.

"Ehehehe, this will be my best invention ever! All I need is to get my hands on Rainbow Brite's belt and I can make an even more powerful gloom cloud than before! That little Rainbow Brat won't stand a chance," Murky chuckled.

"How are you gonna get Rainbow's belt this time, Murky?" Lurky asked.

"Leave that to me," Murky said evilly.

"Murky, look! A pretty light!"

"What the—?"

Out of the tiny window in Murky's laboratory, Lurky saw a white light pierce the sky. As suspicious and nosy as he always is, Murky decided to take Lurky and the Grunge Buggy to investigate. Light and color usually meant someone who had something to do with Rainbow Brite, and he wasn't going to pass up another opportunity to destroy her.

But when they found where the light had come from, it had nothing at all to do with Rainbow Brite. Instead, they found a powerful-looking woman who looked to be in her late twenties—if one had to pick an age. A long midnight blue cape came down over her shoulders, and a curve-hugging pants-shirt suit covered her body underneath it. Her jet-black hair came down her back in waves and her electric blue eyes burned into Murky like laser beams.

Her appearance was even more intimidating with the electric blue crown that sat on her forehead (matching her eyes and framing her face), encrusted with sapphires that formed the pattern of a scepter. As she looked down at Murky and Lurky with her tall frame she poked one hip to the side, shifting her weight onto her right leg, and rested her hands on both hips. Tapping her foot, she approached the pair with a sinister switch in her step.

"I don't suppose the two of you have any idea where I can find Rainbow Brite?" She asked, looking down her nose at them.

"Of course we know where you can find Rainbow Brite!" Lurky exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh, why don't you keep your big mouth sometimes, foghorn breath?" Murky hissed under his breath. "Your Highness, just why might you be looking for Rainbow Brite?" Murky asked.

"'Your Highness'? You must be joking. I'm no one's _Highness_, little man," she replied, brushing off Murky's show of respect.

"Who are you, anyway?" Murky asked suspiciously.

"I am Cytherea; I'm from the planet Artemis. I've heard tell of the magnificent flying horse named Starlite and from what I know he belongs to Rainbow Brite. I want that horse," Cytherea said maliciously. The last sentence came out in a half-snarl.

Opportunities like this one didn't come along very often for Murky. Every time he came up with something he thought was beyond genius that stupid Rainbow Brat foiled him. Cytherea and Murky didn't share goals, but what Cytherea was after would certainly help Murky rid the universe of Rainbow Brite and her colors. It was time Murky put a plan together that not even Rainbow Brite could get in the way of.

"Well, Ms. Cytherea Ma'am, I do believe we can help you," Murky said, formulating a plan in his mind as he went along.

"Oh? And how is that, little man?" Cytherea asked bending down to his level to look into his face easier.

"We've been after that Rainbow Brat for years—if we can capture her horse, we can take away Rainbow's way of spreading color!" Murky surprised even himself with his brilliance.

"And how do you expect to capture Starlite?" Cytherea asked skeptically.

"With my Gloom Cloud! It's my back-up creation for an even _bigger_ plan!" Murky cackled.

"Is this all you do in this pit, plot to destroy Rainbow Brite?" Cytherea asked, still skeptical.

"Well, Ms. Cytherea Ma'am, I am bent on…" Murky started.

"Look, I didn't come here to play twenty questions with a miniature criminal mastermind. I came to—ahem!—_negotiate_ with Rainbow Brite. I want that flying horse and the Color Belt that helps him do that. Now, if you can help me then that's great. If not, stay out of my way," Cytherea said, walking away with her sinister switch.

"Wait, Cytherea! We _can_ help you!"

"All right then. Bring me the flying horse and I'll give you a spell that will rid the Earth of all its color," Cytherea bargained.

Murky didn't need to hear anymore. He grabbed Lurky by his fat hand and ushered him to the laboratory. He wasn't going to just go rushing into Rainbow Land without a plan. If he was going to capture Rainbow Brite's horse he would need a well thought out scheme. The Gloom Cloud would do—all Murky needed was a cage big enough for him and a way to get the horse alone.

* * *

**BACK TO RAINBOW LAND**

* * *

Rainbow Brite, Brian, Starlite, and Twink came to a stop right in front of the Color Castle and they all climbed off. Making sure that the Color Kids were all busy in the Color Cave with their Sprites mining Color Crystals, Rainbow led Brian back to her own bedroom inside the Color Castle.

Since the first time Rainbow saw Brian on Earth, she was attracted to him. It didn't take more than a moment; she saw him and immediately tried to make him look up at her rainbow. When he wouldn't, a brilliant thought came to her mind; make him walk into one. He'd be covered in colors and she'd have to take him to Rainbow Land. Oh sure, Rainbow put on an innocent face for Starlite and Twink at the time. But in her heart she knew fate had led her to this boy.

"Your room is amazing, Rainbow," Brian whispered as he entered and she shut the door lightly behind him. Although he'd been inside it before, it still dazzled him.

"I'm glad you like it, Brian," Rainbow said softly.

"You know, we haven't had much alone time together. I mean, just the two of us. No Starlite, no Twink. Just you and me," Brian said.

"I know. I don't know about you, but I definitely think we could use more quality time."

"Rainbow…I think I should tell you something. Before we get interrupted by some catastrophe or another," Brian said in a low voice.

"I think I know what you're going to say. But, let me tell you something first," Rainbow began.

"What is it, Rainbow?" Brian asked inquisitively. He was hoping she was going to say what he thought she was going to say.

"Well, lately…I've been feeling a-a really weird…attraction to you. I've been thinking about you a lot," Rainbow said. She was hesitant but she decided to get it all out at once.

"I'm glad you told me, Rainbow…'cause I've been feeling the same way. If it hadn't been for my busy schedule in school, with baseball and classes and all, I'd have been back here a long time ago."

Rainbow's heart did a back-flip. Hearing him not only accept the way she felt but confess that he felt the same way was more than she could have hoped for. Half of the time when Rainbow saved some part or other of the universe, Brian was always there to help her and the Color Kids. Saving the universe was her job; it was what she was all about, it was her quest. It was who she _was_. Since Brian was a part of that, he was a special part of Rainbow Brite herself.

"We definitely need more quality time together," Brian said softly as he sat down on her bed.

"I concur," Rainbow purred, sitting down next to him.

"Wait 'til the guys find out I've got a superhero for a girlfriend," Brian said shyly.

"Girlfriend?" Rainbow giggled, clearly ecstatic about her new title.

"Well, sure. I definitely want to spend more time with you in Rainbow Land."

"You know, you really shouldn't tell any of your friends about me, Brian. Technically _you're_ not supposed to know about us, but you've been such a big help that we're—and I'm—willing to make you an exception," Rainbow said.

"I was only kidding, Rainbow. They'd never believe me anyway," Brian chuckled.

"You know…you can come visit Rainbow Land whenever you want," Rainbow said.

"I still have the key you gave me. It's in my top dresser," Brian smiled.

"What would you say if I asked you for a kiss? I mean a real one," Rainbow asked shyly. Rainbow wasn't normally nervous, but Brian was her exception. The butterflies that were flying around her stomach tickled her entire anatomy.

"I wouldn't _say_ anything. I'd _do_ this," Brian said and pressed his lips softly to hers.

It was a moment of pure bliss for Rainbow Brite and Brian. Brian wasn't expecting the stay lip-locked with Rainbow for too long, but his lips wouldn't pull themselves away. In that moment, Rainbow forgot about everything that wasn't Brian. She forgot about her Color Kids, about the Sprites and Starlite, she forgot about Murky and Lurky. For that one moment, all she could see and feel was Brian.

Rainbow didn't want the moment to end. Rainbow produced her _own_ stunning rainbows and spread color and joy around the Earth. She rode a magnificent horse and lived with seven amazing friends in a beautiful land. Rainbow Brite's world was a magical one beyond what most could even dream of, but none of it compared to this moment. The moment Rainbow Brite experienced true love.

As quickly as the moment had come, it was gone. Neither Brian nor Rainbow wanted to pull away from each other's lips and embrace, but at one of the most inopportune times Rainbow Land was in trouble. Red Butler knocked loudly on Rainbow's bedroom door to give Rainbow a slip second's warning, then opened it quickly. Twink stood at his side, a fearful, wide-eyed look on each of their faces. Red paused when the picture before his eyes was processed by his brain.

"Sorry, Rainbow. Ummm…I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" Red Butler apologized, beginning to close the door back.

"No, Red, it's okay," Rainbow said, her face matching the color of her Star Sprinkles.

"What's _so_ important that you had to barge in here?" Brian asked, annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Look I know you were in the middle of smooching my ruler here, but it's important. Murky and Lurky captured Starlite!"

"What!?" Rainbow shouted in disbelief.

"We've got to save him, Rainbow!" Twink squealed at Red Butler's side.

Twink was absolutely right. Rainbow had found new love, but Starlite was her best friend and she couldn't ignore him being in trouble. Murky and Lurky seemed to be plotting something major this time, and Rainbow would need all the help she could get to get Starlite back from The Pits.

Rainbow, Red Butler, Brian, and Twink headed straight for the mountains of Rainbow Land to find Sunriser—Sunriser was always helpful when they needed to get to The Pits. Twink insisted on with her, and of course Brian consented to tagging along. He wasn't going to let his new 'girlfriend' go to The Pits alone. He'd been there before—the first time they met, as a matter of fact—and he was well aware of the danger.

Sunriser experienced the same weakness Starlite did in The Pits; she was able to walk, but none of the group could ride her while there. Rainbow knew all too well where Murky and Lurky's lair was and wasted no time in getting there. The sight that met her when she arrived and peeked into his laboratory window, however, disturbed her beyond anything she'd seen before.

A woman in long midnight blue robes towered over Murky, observing him working and tapping her 4-inch heel. The fingernails on the hands that rested on her uneven hips were painted electric blue. Her right hip was poked out to the side and she balanced her weight on that same leg.

But perhaps the worst of it all was Starlite; he was conscious and standing, but he was in a cage with a heavy-looking leather muzzle covering his long snout. Desperation and sadness began to overcome Rainbow as she met Starlite's eyes. His gaze had a relieved look in it, and everything in his eyes screamed, 'help me!'


End file.
